


Molly's Day at the Festival

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: D-girl, Impregnation, Snuff, Watersports, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Genuine apologies to the feint of heart, do not read if you're not a fan of Abbotwarr.Set at the School Festival portrayed by Abbotwarr (yes I asked for permission), Molly sets out to have herself a wonderful day.(Imported from my previous account Malent33214)





	Molly's Day at the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first: Yes, I messaged Abbottwarr, the original author of the 'School Festival' story and get their permission to write this, I'm not just stealing an idea wholesale, lol. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it first, because it'll give better context, and will probably be better than this one XD

Molly fucking loved the school festival. The world she lived in was already a deviant one to be sure, sex much higher a priority than human lives, and this made a day to day life of those living in the world that much more interesting. But the school festival, that was when things got really wild, and she could let loose and enjoy herself.

Molly had been able to smell the festival from several blocks away, the cum, blood, and urine mixing into a wonderful aroma that stiffened her member inside her bikini bottoms; only barely able to contain the hard on within.

Molly was a dick girl you see. Despite her body being undeniably feminine with a pair of luscious bouncing DD cup tits and round ass that one could bounce marbles off, she also had a solid five inch thick cock that reached eleven inches in length at full arousal. Unlike futas, D-girls also had balls, allowing them to impregnate women if they so chose.

Molly's curvy, mocha skinned dick girl body was in full display as she entered the festival. She was dressed only in a bikini, loving to show off whenever she had the chance. She got more than a few offers to work as a part of the festival on her way into it, and while flattering she had to politely decline.

Her odds of surviving that were slim, and she needed to live at least long enough to have a D-girl daughter and show her the ropes. Maybe she'd take her daughter to the festival one day.. images of fucking her sexy daughter, or being fucked by her sent a shiver through her body, her already solid member twitching inside her bikini bottoms.

There were tons of different attractions that Molly could visit, but to start with she figured she'd check out one of the shows going on in the auditorium. The current show warned that anyone too young who entered might not exit alive.

Molly hesitated, then realized that when the sign meant young, it meant much younger than her. Grinning at the thought of what she'd see, she headed inside the building. Inside, she found herself greeted with a stage where several loli and shotas were being abused for the crowd.

None of them seemed to be there voluntarily, either sold by their parents, taken from them when they tried to bring them into the show, or just directly stolen away. Molly giggled at the thought, sitting down in the stands and letting her thick pole slip out of her bikini to stroke herself to the show.  
She watched as the little ones were tortured for everyone's amusement. A little girl was bent over with her cute ass in the air; a barbed whip lashing hard against her, marking her tiny butt, legs, and back. 

Tears streamed down her face as the strikes drew blood. The boy next to her was bound with his legs and arms apart so the adults on stage could drive a red hot metal brander against his skin, searing different marks and words into his skin, making him writhe and scream with each new branding. 

Another boy was being trampled hard by bare footed women. They didn't show any mercy as their feet stomped hard on his young body, crushing his tiny cock and beating his head against the face. He seemed more likely to die from suffocation than the trampling, as his mouth and nose were at no point not being crushed against the ground by a pair of feet.

Something similar was happening to the little blonde girl next to him, though for her the women were wearing sharpened heels so the stomps stabbed into her. She was actually the first one dead, and they kept stomping on her broken body, sending splatters of blood across their legs and the floor around them.

One young boy was standing on a large metallic surface that heated up beneath him, like he was standing on a giant skillet. This at first caused the naked boy to do a sort of spastic dance as he tried not to stay on one foot for too long. 

Then, when the floor beneath him got hot enough to burn no matter how long it touched, he started screaming as his feet were burned, causing him to fall onto his ass which was promptly seared. The pain caused him to roll over, and the scream as the hot metal pressed against his tiny cock nearly made Molly cum right there.

Nearby another girl was locked into what looked like an iron maiden, but rather than stab into her all at once, it was built so the individual spikes plunged into her body one at a time, spearing non-lethally at first, stabbing into her legs and arms first so it could keep her alive and in agony as long as possible. Molly's grip on her cock tightened when she noticed that there were several spikes in position to thrust into her ass and pussy.

In the center of the stage, a pair of twins, one boy and one girl, had been made to fight each other, both told they could only leave the stage after they'd cum on or in the dead body of their sibling. They'd refused to hurt each other at first, but now that they'd seen what was happening to the others, were brutally beating the hell out of each other, desperately wanting to survive. 

The one that had the most of Molly's attention though, the one that made her grip her member with both hands and stroke herself for dear life, was the cage wherein one of the tiny girls was tied up, unable to escape as a full grown horse-one actually above average in size even by equine standards, had its cock lined up to her cunt to fuck her to death.

She struggled hard against the bindings keeping her in place, but couldn't escape. All her struggling did was cause them to dig into her skin, hurting even more as the horse started to move forward, forcing its monster of a cock into her tiny pussy.

Even from this far away, Molly could see the tears rolling down the little loli's face as her body was stretched inhumanly far by the thick, powerful equine cock. Molly moaned louder from the sight of this as she stroked her cock, pumping her own thick meat hard as she watched.

Occasionally her eyes flitted to the other parts of the show. The girl being whipped was getting bloody from the spiked whip tearing the flesh from her back, legs, and cute little ass. The women who'd stopped the girl to death with their heels were now grinding their wet cunts against her body to bring themselves off. 

The boy being branded was covered almost completely in burnt brands. One of the workers brought in what was the combination was a monstrously large dildo and a branding iron. The metal cock began to heat up as they forced it without lube into the boy's tight asshole. It became red hot once it was hilted inside of him, burning him painfully from inside.

The girl in the iron maiden was barely conscious, but still alive with her holes all but ruined by the metal spikes. The attendant working the machine to damage her body was toying with her pussy as she watched the machine slowly kill her.

The twins had finished their fight. The boy had won, his face scratched up, and one eye damaged, possibly blinded. His sister must have been good with her fingernails. The male twin, attempting to appease the rules of the show, had plunged his cock into the body of his sister, fucking her cunt as hard as he could to cum on her body so he'd be free.

The diligent work staff had waited until the boy on the large skillet stage had been cooked almost entirely through, then brought him off. When his body was cooled enough to be safe, they began to take turns fucking him, cocks drilling into the cooked shota child to fill and cover him with cum before they would send it to the kitchens to be served later on.

Molly turned her attention back to the girl being fucked by the large horse. She was still screaming from the pain of it, her stomach extended beyond all logic at this point from the horse nearly having its member hilted inside of her tiny cunt.

Molly grit her teeth, pumping her member harder and faster as she watched the loli lose consciousness from the fucking. She grunted, cumming just before the horse unloaded into her. Unfortunately for the girl sitting in front of Molly, the D-girl tended to cum buckets, and ended up almost completely covering her red hair in thick ropes of hot seed.

“What the hell?” She questioned, turning around. A bit too quickly for her own good actually, as Molly hadn't finished cumming, and she ended up getting a face full of it. Molly winced, “Uh, sorry about that, probably should have warned you at least there.”

She was expecting to be chewed out for this, but was happily proven wrong. The red head licked her lips on reflex, tasting Molly's cum. Molly had never seen hearts appear in a person's eyes in real life before, but she swore that's what she saw happen to the redhead when she tasted Molly's seed.

She immediately began scooping it from her face and hair, bringing it to her face to lick it from her hands. When there wasn't anymore though, she turned her view to Molly's still solid meat stick, a look of pure lustful hunger in her eyes.

She moved forward, wrapping her lips around Molly's cock and holding onto her hips, trying to force her head down along the eleven inches, wanting as much of it inside of her as possible. Her friend tried to get her attention back on the show so she wouldn't miss it, but the girl no longer seemed to care.

Molly moaned in delight at the redhead's eagerness to use her mouth. She placed her hands on the back of her head, pushing her down further as her eyes returned to the stage to continue watching the show. The little girl with the horse had evidently stayed conscious even after she'd been filled to the brim with equine seed. Rather than let her off of the stage though, a second, larger horse was brought onto the stage to finish the job. 

She let out one last scream as the massive, black furred horse began working his length into her tiny cunt; no doubt doing permanent, or even fatal harm to her as she did. Molly's cock throbbed inside of the girl's throat as she watched intently, seeing the light fade from the little girl's eyes as she was fucked, her mind breaking a few moments before her body did.

The announcer on stage asked anyone if they had any little cuties they wanted to offer up for the show. A few parents had managed to bring their kids in without them getting stolen, but now that the fate was their choice, as well as the pleasure it would bring being guaranteed, a few couldn't resist.

One father approached the stage with his little girl on his cock, tied in place so she couldn't escape, and each step bounced her on his length. Evidently this wasn't normal for her, since her face was streaked with tears just from the fucking, not having any idea what was about to happen.

Once on stage, he was offered a variety of things he could do with his girl, and decided on the surgical tools so he could enjoy rending the skin and meat from her while he still fucked her. He went slow, working in a blade slowly and painfully as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Another girl was brought on by both of her parents. She was already naked, and probably more used to being fucked. She probably wasn't used to being tortured though, as she didn't know what the chair she was being led towards was.

The electric chair had been modified with two metal dildos, allowing it to send its lethal shocks from inside, starting out with weaker, painful ones before working its way up to more powerful ones. They forced her down onto it, making her yelp as her little cunt and asshole was stretched by the metal cocks on the chair, already in pain even before they turned the chair on. 

And when they did turn it on, and she screamed with the electricity surging through her sensitive areas-the parents staying in front of her to make love heatedly while they both watched her-it nearly brought Molly over the edge again.

What did bring her over the edge eventually was the little shota boy who willingly went up to the stage, seeming bizarrely excited. He specifically requested he be choked to death, but he wanted to be fucked while it was happening.

They were happy two oblige, two large men coming over, bending the little boy over and lining their powerful cocks up to his tiny asshole, beginning to work into him together as their fingers wrapped around his neck to choke him out.

He moaned out in delight, hips pushing back to take their cocks deeper into him as they strangled him. Molly grunted, not giving the redhead any warning before she unloaded into her throat. She moaned in pleasure, gulping down Molly's seed more skillfully than Molly had ever seen, not spilling a drop. 

She sighed happily as she lifted her head, “Thanks~” She purred happily, reaching into her purse and taking out a marker, handing it to Molly so she could get the D-girl's number. Molly grinned, reaching over and signing her number across the girl's tits. She giggled, thanking Molly before getting up and leaving with her slightly jealous friend.

The show was winding down now, and Molly got up to look around for something else, a game perhaps? There were plenty of games around the festival, and any of them-especially one that would result in Molly's member being hilted inside of someone-she would be up to try. She was determined to have someone knocked up before she left, she didn't care who.

She grinned as she left the show building, finding a prime target not far off from it. Mrs. Jennith, her Physics teacher, was at the festival with her husband; and was standing dangerously close to a n AG zone. Jennith was absolute bitch. A sexy bitch mind you, with legs that went for miles and tits that could hold up a christmas tree, but a bitch nonetheless. 

Molly had fantasied about fucking her many times, and more often than not the thoughts were ones of revenge sex for all the frustrating times the teacher had refused to accept any of Molly's work for no other reason than not liking that Molly was a dick girl.

And now was her chance. AG zones-Anything Goes zones-were locations throughout the festival grounds. If you stepped inside, and didn't have a clear pass, you had no rights whatsoever. It was true that anything already went at the festival, but most people still had the right to say no to being fucked to death. If you got yourself stuck in an AG zone, no one had to ask you anything, and could do whatever they wanted.

Molly had purchased a clear pass the day before the festival, knowing that there would be lots of people trying to trick people into AG zones or just shoving them into it so they could beat, rape, or eat them to their hearts content, and didn't want to risk it.

But Mrs. Jennith and her husband didn't notice the tape on the ground sectioning off the zone. Molly took a breath, and started towards them. She made it look like she was just walking passed them, and when neither of them were looking at her, she lounged at Mrs. Jennith, forcing her into the AG zone.

The sensors didn't detect any pass, and so a pair of shackles rose from the ground, binding her legs. Molly grinned, triumphantly walking into the zone, the pass tucked into her bikini top keeping her safe. She requested that Jennith be bent over a nearby desk-placed there specifically for bending people in the zone over it. 

The position had her facing her husband as her arms were cuffed to the desk, the shackles at her feet forced as far apart as they could go without hurting her, then a little bit farther so it would hurt a bit. The desk did have things inside of it, and Molly happily retrieved a large wooden paddle from it, beginning to take it to her teacher's ass to punish her for her bitchiness while her husband watched.

He couldn't save her. He didn't have a pass, so if he entered the zone, he'd be shackled and made to do whatever the first person to give an order wanted. They stopped selling the passes the moment the festival started, so it was too late now.

Jennith yelped in pain, her eyes watering from the pain as her fat ass jiggled from each hard smack to her ass, going red from the impact of the wooden paddle. She tried to beg for mercy, tried to apologize for everything she'd done, but Molly wasn't having it. She laid into Jennith as hard as she could, turning her ass redder and redder until she heard the paddle crack from the force of it.

Molly tossed the paddle aside and lined her member up to Jennith's cunt, the teacher still begging-albeit weaker now-and the husband still watching, his sense of anger at seeing his wife beaten and used being offset by the growing tent in his pants as he watched.

Molly thrust forward, slamming her cock into Mrs. Jennith's pussy. She wasn't exactly tight, but she was warm inside, and getting to fuck her bitch of a teacher while her husband-who was this close to just taking out his cock and jerking off tot he sight-watched was extremely pleasing.

Molly grunted as she buried more and more of her cock into Mrs. Jennith, slowly hilting herself inside of the woman. If pressed, the D-girl could have probably lasted quite a long time without cumming, but since knocking Jennith up was specifically her goal here, she didn't bother trying, and dumped a thick load of potent cum into her after just a few minutes.

She paused for only a second afterwards, then started again, figuring she should probably fill Jennith up a few times just to be sure. The teacher groaned louder and more desperately the more was pumped into her, starting to sob when she saw that her husband had indeed broken, and was now just stroking his cock-almost half the size of Molly's- to the sight of her being taken so roughly. 

After she'd dumped three loads of seed into Jennith, she slid out of her, wanting to find something else to do at the festival. She took one of the little cards in the desk and wrote down on it that Jennith's body could be used for anything, but she couldn't be killed since she was likely with child now. 

Molly happily left the AG zone, and went looking for something else fun to do.

She grinned excitedly when she saw the dunk tanks. Instead of normal tanks, where the person inside of it would be able to stand up out of the water the moment they were dropped into it, once dropped in, a pair of shackles would keep the person inside underwater for almost a full minute, threatening to drowned them.

One in ever fifty or so balls had a special chip in it though, one that would trigger the shackles to not let the victim up at all, drowning them. If you purchased this ball and successfully drown them, you got to keep their body for whatever you wanted, a fuck toy, a trophy, something to take to the kitchens, something to trade elsewhere in the festival. 

Molly got in line, member slowly returning to its full hardness as she watched the girls in the tanks struggle under the water, only to resurface after a minute. Men and women alike left the line in disappointment. Molly purchased her ball and threw hard at the target.

She hit it dead on, dropping the sexy, hourglass figured brunette into the water below. Her DD tits pressed against the glass of the tank as she frantically struggled against the shackles. She couldn't help struggling despite knowing how unlikely it was that she'd actually be drowned.

And then a minute passed, and she was still stuck under water. Molly's eyes widened, both fingers crossing hopefully as she watched the brunette's panic growing, her ankles no doubt bruised by how much she pulled against the shackles.

Two minutes passed and she was still underneath. Molly's stomach filled with butterflies when she realized she might have purchased a winning ball. She was practically bouncing on her feet when the girl let out one last gasp into the water, an air bubble leaving her mouth as she lost consciousness under water.

Two more minutes later, her drowned body was retrieved and given to Molly so a new girl could take her place. Molly practically cheered as she held the girl by her luscious ass, thick cock pressing between her legs as she kissed her happily, tongue pushing into her unresponsive mouth.

She was so excited, the festival attendant had to ask her to leave the line before she started fucking her so the games could continue. Molly apologized politely and hurried over the nearest bench, laying her down on her back and kissing her deeper as she lined up to her cunt, ramming into her aggressively.

Molly moaned into her unresponsive mouth as she pounded into her pussy. Despite her inability to move, she was still extremely tight, perhaps a newbie before she'd been claimed. Molly couldn't care less though, just loving how she felt around her.

She lifted the girl's legs up over her shoulders, hammering her cock down to the hilt inside of her. She moaned out in abject pleasure as she railed the body into the bench, watching her body get pushed back and forth by it for minutes on end as she got closer. 

She struggled to hold back, wanting to fill her with as much cum as possible when she unloaded, and so she held back even when she felt her balls tightening from the pleasure. More and more built up as she pounded the dead girl's cunt, loving how she felt.

After several rough minutes of this, Molly shuddered, hilting hard and dumping a large load inside, making her stomach extend from the amount of seed filling her up. Panting slightly from the intense release, she moved out of her pussy and moved forward, pressing her cock between the girl's tits. She squeezed them around her cock and began to thrust between them, moaning from the soft sensation of her fat tits around her cock.

She moaned happily as she moved her hips, fucking her toy's tits aggressively. She watched her length slide between the girl's creamy white breasts and rub against her cute face as she did. She moaned as she picked up the pace, her tip poking the girl's face more as her thrusting her grew faster. She pulled back before she came, groaning as she unloaded onto her chest, painting them with her seed before lining back up to her pussy and ramming in for more.

It was almost an hour later when she finally stopped, pulling out of her prize and sitting back on the bench, panting heavily. Her member would need a little time before it could get hard again. She picked her prize up, holding her in such a way so the cum didn't leak out of her body-as it was now semi-bloated with seed-and carried her to the food court to get something to eat.

She didn't have the girl cooked up, not yet at least, having her instead placed on the able so she could eat off of her lovely tits. She'd placed a plug in her cunt now to keep the cum inside while she ate. She relaxed as she had a bit of food and water, feeling her energy start to return now. She had to use the bathroom a bit now as well though, but decided to save that a little for the public urinal girls when she was ready to leave the festival.

Molly, fresh and raring to go now, got up to have a little more fun with her toy when she saw something a bit more interesting. Heading into the food court was a married couple with their son. 

He couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, and it didn't look like either of his parents had done anything sexual with him. How they hadn't, Molly wasn't sure, the boy was too cute for his own good, and in her possession would probably have been made into the family cum dump by now.

Considering they'd brought him not only to the festival, but to the food court, Molly could make a guess at what they planned to do with him. She couldn't let such a cute soon-to-be boy slut go to waste, she simply couldn't!

She got up, hurrying over to the parents before they could send their son to the kitchens, and offered them a trade.

She showed them the girl she'd won from the dunking booths, stuffed full of cum like a christmas turkey. The parents had to think for a moment, but to Molly's delight, they agreed. There was more meat on the girl, and while they could probably make a new little boy, getting one of the dunk tank girls took luck.

Molly had had her fun with her, and let them take her-suspecting they'd probably go a round or two with her before taking her to the kitchens to be prepared for them. Molly left the dining area with the little boy, asking him his name as they went.

“M-Michael..” He said nervously, looking back at his parents, “Why are we going away from mommy and daddy?” He asked, Molly's member twitching at his cute voice.

“Well Michael, I know it's confusing, but you don't live with them anymore,” She said, “You live with me now. But don't worry, we'll have lots of fun together~” She promised with a smile, coming to a stop at once of the merch stands and buying a collar and leash.

“Take off your clothes sweetie.” She ordered. When Michael hesitated, unsure what was happening, Molly reached down and helped him out of his clothes, pulling his shirt off first, then taking off his socks and shoes so she could pull down his pants and underwear.

He blushed deeply at this, deeper when Molly put the collar around his next and connected the leash to it. “Come on, let's go home.” She said, admiring his adorable, soon to be ruined butt as she lead him towards the exit of the festival.

On their way, Molly stopped them at the public urinal; a little kiddie pool filled with the piss of other people in the festival, two teenage girls happily soaking in it, loving it. Molly smiled as she approached them with Michael, asking him if he needed to use the bathroom.

He nodded, and Molly pointed to the girls, “Aim for their mouths, they love it.” 

He looked at Molly in shock, as this seemed disgusting, but she assured her they loved it this way; and their expressions did seem to confirm this. One of the girls crawled over to the edge of the pool, opening her mouth so Michael could better aim as he began to pee, a small stream going directly into her mouth.

She shuddered with delight as she took it into her mouth, getting it completely filled and letting it swish around in her mouth, savoring the swarm fluid. She didn't swallow it though, Molly making a gesture behind Michael to her to instruct her with what she wanted to happen.

The girl smiled, nodding as Molly began pushing the little boy down onto his fours, his face just over the edge of the pool. Molly got down behind him, rubbing his cute little ass cheeks before spreading them apart, licking her lips at the sight of his cute, innocent, uninitiated hole before forcing her tongue into it suddenly. 

When he gasped, the girl grabbed his head, pressing her lips to his and forcing his own piss into his mouth. He gagged and struggled, trying to get away so he could spit the foul liquid out; but he was unable to. Soon be didn't have a choice, and was forced to swallow it so she could let him go.

Molly smiled inwardly as her tongue worked hard inside of his asshole, digging against his walls to moisten them for what was to come. She made another gesture with her hands, and the girls nodded, one of them holding the boy as the lower lowered her head to the pool of piss. She opened her mouth, taking in a mouth full of the cold urine from many different festival goers. 

Michael kept his lips pressed tight together when he saw this, not wanting to take it inside. Molly was ready for this though, and struck his ass suddenly and painfully with her hand. When he gasped, the girl repeated what she'd done, now forcing the cold piss of several others into his mouth and, eventually, down his throat.

They repeated this several times as Molly ate his cute little ass, the girls filling their mouths, Molly doing something to get him to open his mouth so they could make him swallow mouthful after mouthful until his stomach was upsetting full of it.

Molly moved up, feeling he was ready now. She lined her member up to his little hole, pretty sure he was moist enough inside to take it now without hurting. She was pretty sure it would still be painful to take all of it inside, but she didn't care; she would make sure he took all of it.

She jerked her hips forward, forcing her cock passed his cheeks and into his puckered hole. He yelped out from the sudden feeling, much different from taking her tongue. Her cock was larger, thicker, and stretched his anal walls apart harder as she began to thrust her hips against him.

Molly moaned in raw pleasure at the feeling. Any self restraint she'd had, any chance of her not drilling her cock down to the base inside of his adorable little butt, vanished the moment she felt him squeezing around the first inch or two. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop until she was hilted inside of him.

His cries of pain grew louder, becoming loud screams as Molly worked more and more of her cock into his tight little boy cunt. No one attempted to help him-though a few people did linger to watch the little show or use the urinal; getting a bit of piss splash on Michael's face as the force of Molly's thrusting pushed his face closer and closer to the urine.

Grinning as this, Molly got rougher, slamming more of her dick into his asshole, forcing it to take her as the power of the thrust pushed his face under the surface of the piss. She could hear him panicking as his face was covered in it, his ability to breathe cut off by the urine around him.

She pushed forward as she worked more of her length into him, pushing him further into the pool, forcing his entire head beneath the surface of the piss. She watched the bubbles rise to the surface of it as she fucked him into the piss.

She didn't want to drowned him though, she intended to keep him, to take him home as her new cute little fuck pet. She lifted his face from the urine, picking him up as she stood up with him on her cock, using the force of gravity matched with the power of her thrusts to finish the job, getting him hilted inside of his tiny body.

She wore him like a cock sleeve, her member ruining his anus as she sheathed herself inside of it. She grunted, thrusting up to bounce him on it a few times before reaching her limit and cumming hard, dumping her biggest load of the day into his tight ass; causing him to faint as his body took it all inside, making the little boy look pregnant from the amount his stomach was pushed out by the cum.

Molly panted heavily as she pulled him off of her, setting him face up in the pool and holding her cock over him. With a sigh of relief, she let out her own piss, showering the boy in it. He'd get used to taking her urine; and her cock, and her cum, and anything else Molly wanted him to. She would make sure he was well trained. It'd be a lot of work, but it'd well worth it when she was done.

And she'd have never gotten the chance if not for the festival.


End file.
